whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Taylor Swift Fan Club
This page is for the Taylor Swift fans! She is awesome & really famous so she must have a lot of fans right? So I couldn't help but make a fan club page for her! Enjoy! <3 ~ Rocky (Thats right its not Swiftie. XD) Fans * Rocky * Melody (SHES MY FAVE! :D) *KLA *Corey :) *Swiftie *Eileen *Rossay * Summer!!! Crazy right now!!! *VIOLETTTTT:D *MARRRWEEEEE :D *Icecream *ILoveDogs101 *Claire *Chloe =] *Shel * Winter. :) Photos 027.JPG taylor.jpg taylor1.jpg taylor2.jpg taylor3.jpg taylor4.jpg tay.jpg tayl.jpg taylo.jpg taylor_swift_1920_1200_mar252011.jpg tay-hot-taylor-swift-31024203-488-650.jpg Taylor swift.jpg taylor swift 2.jpg taylor swift 3.jpg PRETTY taylor.jpg pretty 2.jpg pretty 3.jpg pretty 4.jpg pretty 5.jpg taylor.png taylorr.jpg taylorrr.jpg taylorrrrr.jpg 001.jpg 15-new-girl-taylor-swift.jpg 360779-taylor-swift.jpg BddJ5HWIUAA5TMP.jpg taylorswift.jpg taylorswiftt.jpg Tay's Songs Mean You Belong With Me Teardrops On My Guitar You're Not Sorry Tim McGraw Haunted I Knew You Were Trouble We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together Speak Now The Story Of Us Today Was A Fairytale Everything Has Changed Both of Us Back To December Safe & Sound 22 Red Mine Begin Again Long Live Our Song Stay Stay Stay Picture To Burn Fearless Shouldn've Said No Cold As You Invisible A Perfectly Good Heart I'm Only Me When I'm With You The Outside Tied Together With a Smile Stay Beautiful White Horse Jump Then Fall Fifteen Hey Stephen Untouchable Forever & Always Come In With the Rain Breathe Tell Me Why The Way I Loved You The Best Day Change Sparks Fly Dear John Never Grow Up Enchanted Better Than Revenge Innocent Last Kiss Ours If This Was A Movie Superman State Of Grace Treacherous All To Well I Almost Do The Last Time Holy Ground Sad Beautiful Tragic Starlight The Moment I Knew Come Back Be Here Girl At Home Ain't Nothin About You Am I Ready For Love American Girl American Boy Baby, Don't You Break My Heart Slow Being With My Baby Better Off Breathelss Brought Up That Way By The Way Can I Go With You Closest To A Cowboy Crazier Dark Blue Tennessee Didn't They Don't Hate Me For Loving You Drops Of Jupiter Eyes Open I Heart ? I Wished On A Plane I'd Lie I'm Alright Just South Of Knowing Why Lucky You Made Up You La La La My Cure Nevermind One Thing Our Last Night Permanent Marker Ronan Safe & Sound Smokey Black Nights Spinning Around Stupid Boy Sweat Tea & God's Graces 10 Dollars & A Six Pack The Diary Of Me There's Your Trouble This Is Really Happening Thug Story Viva La Vida Wait For Me We Were Happy What Do You Say What To Wear Who've I've Always Been Writing Songs About You Your Anything Your Face Category:Clubs Category:YOU Category:Us! Category:Users Category:Taylor Swift Category:Swifties Category:Awsome Category:RANDOM! Category:Gallery Category:Songs Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:T-Swizzle Lovers & Fans Category:Music Category:Awesomeness Category:Song Category:Awesomesauce Category:Cool Category:Talented Category:Amazing Category:Club Category:You Category:Us Category:Singers Category:Taylor Category:Amazing! Category:Pretty Category:Beautiful Category:Epic Category:Epical Category:Picture Category:Images Category:Girls Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Da Best Category:Radical Category:Radical! Category:Random! Category:So AWESOME Category:SO COOL! Category:Favorites Category:Our Favorites Category:Da Best! Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:Stuff Category:EPICNESS Category:Adorable Category:Adorable! Category:Swiftie Category:Singer Category:Fans Category:MEGA FANS Category:Super Cool Category:Celeb Category:Celebrities